


After School Shenanigans

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli get found out in the worst possible way after canoodling behind the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something I wrote a long time ago and apparently never posted here. Maybe I posted it on my Tumblr? And yes, it's been a long while. But I got really sick last summer and it scrambled my brain and my ability to write and form sentences properly. I'm now about as close to normal as I'll probably be, so I decided to gently step back out and give writing a go again.

“Peggy, stop!” Angie Martinelli giggled as her girlfriend gently pressed her up against the brick siding of their high school and leaned in for another kiss.

“Mmm, can’t help it,” Peggy murmured, lips tracing along Angie’s mouth and then dipping down to nip at the underside of her jaw. “I haven’t seen you in three days.”

Angie closed her eyes and smiled as Peggy’s tongue did the most delicious things to her neck. “Not my fault someone had an out-of-state rugby tournament.”

Peggy lifted her head. “Yes, but we won! Shouldn’t you be showering me with kisses and affection in honor of my victory?”

“I’m planning on showing you just how proud I am when you spend the night this weekend,” Angie said and smirked when Peggy’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Oh my God,” she moaned. “It’s only Monday. You can’t tell a girl something like that and expect her to wait four days!”

Angie giggled and slipped a hand beneath Peggy’s shirt, tracing small circles against her stomach. “Maybe I can come over tomorrow night for a study session?” Her hand trailed higher.

Peggy sucked in a sharp breath when Angie’s fingers closed over her breast, and she nodded. “Yes. Yes. Definitely need to study tomorrow night.”

“You’ll have to pick me up, though. Dad said my car won’t be fixed until sometime next week.”

Peggy grinned. “Just come home with me after school. My parents won’t be home until six. Gives us some private study time.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

“What?” Peggy asked innocently. “I’ll have anatomy homework tomorrow. You can be my real-life model.”

Angie laughed. “That’s awful, Peggy Carter.”

“I promise that’s not what you’ll say tomorrow night,” Peggy murmured and brought her lips back to Angie’s for a long kiss.

When they broke apart, Angie sighed. “I should go. Ma’s probably waiting on me.”

Peggy frowned in disappointment, but released Angie and stepped back. “I can’t wait until your car is fixed. I hate not seeing you at practice.”

“I know,” Angie said. “But it’s only for another week.” She tugged on Peggy’s hand. “C’mon.”

Hands swinging between them, they made their way around the building toward the parking lot, stealing the occasional glance and beaming when their eyes met. Right before they reached the front of the building, Angie stopped and tugged Peggy closer.

“What?”

“I want another kiss,” Angie giggled. She’d just leaned in and covered Peggy’s lips in a playful kiss when she heard a distinctive voice call from around the corner.

“Shit!” Angie cried, pushing Peggy away. “It’s my mom!”

“Probably behind the gym with her tongue down Peggy’s throat,” Angie heard Jack laugh. “At least, that’s where they were earlier.”

“What?!”

Angie winced at her mother’s surprised tone and dropped her head in her hands. “Oh, Jesus,” she muttered as Peggy growled, “I’m going to kill Thompson!”

Realizing there wasn’t anything she could do at this point other than face the inevitable, Angie squared her shoulders and stepped around the corner with Peggy close behind. She watched her mother shoot an appraising gaze her way and then at Peggy behind her.

“Angie, I told you I’d be here at 2:45 p.m. It’s now 3:15 p.m.”

Angie licked at her lower lip and coughed nervously. “I got tied up.”

“So I heard,” she said before turning to Peggy. “Hello, Margaret.”

 _Oh boy_ , Angie grimaced. She was going with Peggy’s full name. That was never a good sign.

“Hello, Mrs. Martinelli,” Peggy replied politely as she discreetly swiped her thumb against the corner of her mouth to remove a trace of lip gloss that Angie knew her mother would recognize.

Sure enough, her eyes narrowed at the gesture, and Angie, who cheeks felt like they were stained a permanent shade of pink, watched as her mother shifted her gaze between her and Peggy a few times before crossing her arms and stepping closer to Angie. 

“I think a discussion involving future sleepover arrangements is in order,” she informed Angie with a pointed look. At that, Angie noticed Peggy’s confident demeanor waver, and she glanced guiltily at her. 

“Mrs. Martinelli, I can explain,” Peggy began, but she was cut short. 

“I don’t think there’s anything to explain. My daughter’s lipstick on your mouth pretty much says it all, don’t you think?”

“It’s not like that, Ma,” Angie told her as a flash of anger welled up inside her. “Peggy and I care about each other, and it’s 2015. It’s not like two girls can’t date.”

Her mom blinked a few times and looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t say I disapprove of you two dating,” she said. “I just think we need to revisit where she sleeps when she comes over.”

“Oh,” Angie replied lamely, completely startled by her mother’s casual acceptance she was dating her best friend. She felt Peggy’s hand slip into hers, and when she looked over, Peggy gave her an uncharacteristically shy smile. 

“You really don’t mind, Ma?” Angie asked in a hopeful voice.

At that, her mother gave her an affectionate smile. “Angie, your father and I adore Peggy, and if she’s who makes you happy, of course we don’t mind.”

“Um, thanks, Ma.”

“Now,” her mom continued, “We need to head home, but Peggy why don’t you plan on coming over tomorrow night for dinner, and we’ll discuss this further. all right?”

“That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Martinelli,” Peggy nodded. “Thank you!”

Angie’s mom turned to her and winked. “I’m going to the car. You have three minutes to tell your girlfriend goodbye before I leave and you have to walk home.” And with that, she turned and left the two of them alone. 

Angie waited until she was out of earshot before whirling around to stare at Peggy in awe. “I can’t believe she didn’t freak out.”

“I know,” Peggy agreed and then glanced at Angie. “Do you think she’s high?”

“Peggy,” Angie exclaimed and slapped her girlfriend on the arm. “But even if she was, who cares? It’ll be nice to not have to sneak around anymore.”

Peggy smiled and bit her lower lip. “I still can’t believe she caught us, though.”

“Oh God, I know. I want to die!”

“Two minutes, Angie!” 

Angie rolled her eyes. “Oh crap, I better go. I don’t want to walk home, and you have practice in 15 minutes, so there’s no way I can catch a ride with you.”

Peggy reached out and laced her fingers with Angie’s, tugging her closer. “Now that your mother knows we’re seeing each other, do you think it’d be okay if I kiss you in front of her?”

“Doesn’t matter if it’s okay or not,” Angie smiled. “You’re crazy if you think I’m leaving without a goodbye kiss.” She stepped in closer and pressed her lips against hers. Angie felt Peggy’s fingers tighten around hers and then sighed when Peggy briefly deepened the kiss. When Peggy pulled away, she was smiling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow before first period, okay?”

Angie beamed. “‘kay.” She leaned in and brushed her lips to Peggy’s ear. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Peggy grinned.

A car horn sounded, and Angie cringed when her mom’s voice rang out across the parking lot. “Angela Martinelli, if you’re not in this car in the next 30 seconds, I’m leaving you!”

“Text me after practice!” Angie told Peggy as she sprinted toward the car. 

“Will do,” Peggy called out after her. 

Her mother gave her an amused smile when Angie slid into the front seat which Angie pointedly ignored. Instead, she looked out the window where Peggy still stood, watching her. Lifting her fingers to her mouth, she blew Peggy a kiss and then laughed when Peggy’s expression broke into a dopey grin. 

Leaning back in the seat, Angie smiled and contemplated her day. She was dating the most adorable dork ever. She’d been caught kissing her brains out, but amazingly enough, her ma approved. Well maybe not the whole “Peggy’s tongue shoved down her throat” part, but the dating part and that was what mattered most. 

Yeah, this was pretty much the best Monday ever.


End file.
